


I am proud of you

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Convention, Fluff, M/M, Tears, stage, thank you misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: After the election Misha got support from the fans and from Jensen





	

**Author's Note:**

> The glow stick campaign fans made at BurCon 2016 inspired me to write this story.

Misha stood on the stage watching the audience cheer and scream. Short before his panel had ended, everyone had stand up. Glow sticks in different colors were shining and the fans had formed hearts with their hands.  
Two young women in the front row had unfurled a big banner.  
“Thank you, Misha” stood on the white paper, written in big black letters, surrounded by hundreds of colorful short messages.  
It was amazing to see and Misha felt flattered.  
After this unearthly election, he had fallen into a deep dark hole of disaffection. He was insecure and the thought of not doing enough, not being enough had bothered him the whole time.  
This here was the first convention he joined after the election and after his live stream on Facebook which ended in tears.

Misha had decided not to dissemble his feelings. The fans wanted to see a funny and smiling Misha and they had paid for him entertaining the crowd. Now he stood their and he felt the lump in his throat tighten.  
He didn't want to tear up, didn't want to get too emotional. Not now, not here in front of the fans.

Misha stood beside his chair, a hand rested on the backrest to steady himself. Everyone in the crowd was shouting a “thank you” or just his name. They were smiling at him and the support he felt, made his heart feel warm and hopeful.  
He could hold back his tears and when he felt the first drop rolling down his cheeks, he tried to whip it away.  
“Thank you. I love you guys...”, he mumbled into the microphone, his voice husky and rough.  
This was amazing and so overwhelming.  
The cheering didn't end, the fans continued to support him with chants.  
Suddenly, he felt a hands on his shoulders. A warm, soft and so well known pressure that he didn't have to turn around to know that Jensen stood behind him. The warmth was so welcome to him right now.  
Jensen squeezed his shoulders gently and leaning in.  
“I'm proud so proud of you”; he whispered into Misha's ear. “Everyone should see, how proud I am, Babe.”  
Jensen wrapped one arm around Misha's chest, holding him close. Then he breathed a short kiss on his temple.  
Misha rested his hand on Jensen's, smiling warm to the audience who now had intone cockles-chants.


End file.
